A Dangerous Love Affair
by prettylittlespoby13
Summary: A different version of the 5-year time jump for Spoby. After going away to college to get his degree, Toby comes back to work as a cop and has a run-in with Spencer. She seems the same, but something's not right. Will Toby be able to untangle whatever knot she's in? Will she let him? No Spaleb. No Yvonne. Spoby romance included!
1. Chapter 1

**Age warning notice before reading. The age reading rating is 14+. Some parts have sexual content and mentions of abuse. Nothing graphic, but if you don't like reading about sex and abuse then read with caution. Again, it's nothing too graphic. A little detailed, but nothing worth being rated M.**

 **Hello guys. It's been awhile since I've published anything. This piece actually took my MONTHS to write. I think I started this back in summer. It took awhile to write because I had trouble with my computer. Some of the keys on my keyboard don't alway work very well so it's hard to type. That's why things come in slower than normal and I apologize for that. That's a little notice to those of you waiting for updates on other things. They're being worked on but it's going slow.**

 **Anyway, I want to introduce this short, but hopefully good read for you. It has two parts to it. The second part I'm still working on now. It's an alternate version of the time jump. There's no Spaleb. Yvonne does not exist. Instead, it's a twist in the story of what's going on. Spencer does something and gets caught deep. Toby sees Spencer in Rosewood and notices she's in trouble with something. Soon someone. He does whatever he can to help her. It's nothing special but I hope you guys will like it. Here's the first part and the second part hopefully will be up shortly. Enjoy. Xox**

 **P.S I'm apologizing now for any grammar mistakes. I read over it some, but I might've missed things cause I've been busy with other stuff. Plus I mentioned I had trouble with my keyboard. Some words may have an 'I' 'K' and or commas missing. Just so you know why that is.**

* * *

Being with him was like getting a taste of fresh water on a hot day. It was like a fresh breath of air that saves a life. Feeling him against her skin was like a fire ignited inside of her, warming her chilled soul. She couldn't breathe with the way his blue eyes stared into hers, as if he were staring straight into her heart and into her soul. His lips on her neck made her feel like she was in heaven. When he moved his hips forward, going deeper, her eyes rolled back so far, all she could see was the black insides of her eyes. She may have even blacked out for a moment. He continued thrusting against her, deeper, but never going harder. He wanted to savor this moment and take time, make her feel loved. Her mouth hung open as he kissed her body, making sure to pleasure every inch with hot wet kisses. Spencer could feel her insides getting tighter. Her legs arranged themselves around his hips, moaning when he went deeper. Her breath was hot against his skin. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew they should not be doing this. She lightly brushed her lips against his sun kissed skin and nuzzled against his ear.

"We shouldn't be-" her breath was hot in his ear. "We shouldn't be doing this."

Not long after those words left her mouth, a loud moan erupted from her. He stopped his movements for a second and paused himself from kissing her neck. He hovered over her and stared into her with those riveting blue eyes.

"You really want me to stop?" He asked, arching his brow.

He pressed down on her a little so their chest were close together. He rubbed his nose against hers, kissing her softly.

"I'll leave if you really want me to."

He then kissed her cheek, the side of her neck, and nuzzled his face against her sweet spot. Spencer closed her eyes, gripped her fingers against the back of his head, and moaned.

"No," she breathed. "I don't want you to go."

She paused to moan when he began moving against her again.

"But if he catches on to us..."

"Hey."

Again, he stopped moving and looked down at her.

"Everything is going to be alright. I'll take care of everything. You don't have be afraid anymore, okay? What we have is real." He brushed his hand along her hair.

"I love you."

He kissed her ever so softly.

"I love you too, Toby."

 **3 months earlier**

After taking a two-year leave to get his college degree, Toby will be returning to his job as a Rosewood police officer. He's glad to be going back but he's also annoyed. Detective Tanner is making him work under some officer that thinks he's a hot shot. When Toby arrived to the station, a short man with tan skin, short black hair dressed in a suit and tie approached him. Toby could tell by the way his lip was curved into a smirk that this guy was cocky. It's written all over his face that this guy thinks he's better than anybody here. He reached right out to give Toby a hand shake.

"Detective Marco Furey," he grinned at Toby.

Toby flinched at his handshake. His grip was rather tight and when he shook Toby's hand, he gave it a hard tug. Toby tried his best at attempting a smile.

"Officer Toby Cavanaugh," Toby introduced himself.

"It looks like you'll be my partner for sometime," Marco said. "You get to learn from the best. I don't mean to discredit anybody here, but these others guys are total duds."

Toby cleared his throat, "good to know."

A middle age man came up to Marco and whispered something. Marco nodded and told him he'd be right there.

"If you'll excuse me, I have something to take care of in my office. You can fill out paperwork that I left for you to do on my desk."

Toby had to hold himself from rolling his eyes. His first day back and he's already being started off doing paperwork. It's not like today's his first day on the job. Toby took a seat at his desk and sighed at the four folders of paperwork that need to be filled out. He grabbed the first folder from the stack and flipped open to the first page. After looking over the first page, his forehead wrinkled and his eyes narrowed forward. This is Marco's paper work. Marco is supposed to file this stuff out not him. Did that guy really think Toby came back just to do his paperwork? Toby closed up the folder, grabbed all four folders and stood up to take them to Marco's office.

When Toby was halfway to Marco's office, he noticed that the door was slightly ajar. He could just peek inside enough to see that Marco was having a pretty intense conversation with someone. By the tone of Marco's voice, Toby could tell that things were not going well. Marco tried to keep his voice done, but that didn't hide the annoyance in his voice. As Toby got closer to the room, he could see the other person Marco was talking to. It was a young woman with long, wavy brown hair. Her back was turned towards Toby's vision so he couldn't make out who the woman was. That was until Toby heard a familiar voice whisper back to Marco.

"When you said you would help me, I wasn't expecting all these strings to be attached."

"Don't get feisty with me," Marco hissed back, waving his finger at her. "You came to me with this problem so I think it's only fair that you follow my rules."

"I was fine with that at first, but now…"

Toby had to interrupt their little confrontation by knocking on his door. Both eyes turned towards him. The second _she_ turned around, her eyes met his. Toby was right when he first heard her voice. It was Spencer. She's back. She's back in Rosewood. Her hair seemed darker to him and she had bangs. Most women her age with bangs would look like they had a mental break down and decided to chop them off, but Spencer made them work. She looked good. She looked amazing actually. The only thing different Toby noticed about her was her facial expression. It was a similar expression she wore on her face all the time in high school. A time before they ever really knew each other. That's also how she looked for the first few weeks after getting out of the doll house.

If Toby were blind or dumb, he probably would've missed the slight cheer up on Spencer's face when she saw him. Marco turned his body away from Spencer. He sighed and rolled his eyes at Toby.

"What do you want?" He asked forcefully. "We're kind of in the middle of something here."

"Actually," Spencer pushed the strap of her purse up higher on her shoulder. "I was just leaving."

Spencer muttered "excuse me" as she snuck between the two men and walked out of Marco's office. Toby noticed the way Marco's eyes checked her end as she walked away. Toby had to clench his fist together so tight, trying to restrain himself from giving his boss a good pop in the mouth. Marco finally stopped staring when Spencer was out of sight and spun around to face Toby.

"What is it?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Uh this paper work that you asked me to do," Toby started, holding up the folders. "This is your paperwork."

"Yeah, so?" he shrugged.

"So," Toby said like it was obvious to anyone with a brain. "Shouldn't you be the one filing this paperwork out?"

"Look Cavanaugh," Marco said. "I am a very busy man. I don't have time to sit at my desk doing hours of paperwork. Not when I have several cases to run over."

"Marco I'm your partner not…"

"That's right," Marco firmly interrupted. "You're my partner so as my partner, you get to handle my paperwork. You haven't been working here for awhile, so you need to learn how to get back into the system on how things run here."

"But I do know how things run here. I've been working at this station since I was nineteen. None of this stuff is new to me. I just took a break to get a business degree."

"Between the time you took off and started working here again things have changed. Until you've got a firm grip on how I run things here, you will follow my orders. You work under me now, Cavanaugh. You had your chance to have my job, but you chose college. Now, stop screwing around and take care of this paperwork. I would like it back on my desk and completed by noon, got it?"

Toby wanted to argue but didn't really feel like getting into it his first day back. He mumbled "okay" then returned to his desk. Toby spent three hours filling out all this paperwork for Marco. When he finally finished, Toby dropped his pen and stretched out his hand to get rid of his hand cramp. It's just after 11:45. Toby is to have this on Marco's desk by noon. Before getting up to deliver this work to Marco, Toby tossed his empty coffee cup in the trashcan.

Marco's office was a lot bigger than his own. On the wall behind his chair, there's a framed picture of his college degree. He also has awards that he's won in the past. Marco wasn't in his office when Toby walked in. He left a half empty cup of coffee on the desk. Toby walked the paperwork over to Marco's desk and set it on top of his calendar. For some reason, Toby was curious to know more about this guy. Toby walked around his desk and opened Marco's top drawer. He doesn't have much of anything in his top drawer. Just a bunch of pens, pencils, sticky notes, and paperclips. Toby closed that drawer then checked the middle drawer. Jackpot. In this drawer, Marco has a few case files. Not just case files. He has a several magazines of women in bikinis and some magazines of woman posing naked. So, this is the hard work he needed to get done?

While searching through his bottom drawer, he found two other magazines. Toby noticed a small piece of paper was sticking out of one of the magazines. Curious, Toby pulled the picture out from the magazine to look at it. Toby nearly gasped at the photo. It's a picture of Spencer… naked. How? Why does Marco even have this? By the way Spencer was standing in the photo, she looked like she didn't want to be getting her picture taking. That or Marco snuck a picture of her through her bedroom window.

"Can I help you find something?" A voice caught him off guard.

Toby hurried and hide the picture back where he found it. He shut the drawer to Marco's desk and looked straight ahead. Marco stood there in the doorway giving him a stern look. His hands were on his hip as he stepped forward.

"What the hell are you doing in my office?" He asked.

"Uh," Toby stuttered. "I was just dropping off the paperwork I finished."

"I said to leave the work on my desk not in my desk," Marco walked over to where Toby was standing. He nearly took Toby's hand off when he slammed the drawer all the way shut.

"Leave the work on my desk and get out," Marco ordered.

"Yes, sir," Toby mumbled. He moved quickly over to the door and out the door.

It was late evening when Toby got off work. He was supposed to get off at 5 that afternoon, but Marco had him do some "extra" work for him. Before heading out, he went to let Marco know he was leaving. Marco just waved him off trying to focus on his computer screen. Toby was adjusting the sleeves on his jacket while walking out of the station. To his surprise, Spencer was standing outside. She looked up and their eyes met.

"Spencer," he said.

"Toby," her voice was dry.

"What are you doing here?"

Spencer gave him a smirk, "would you believe me if I told you I came to see you?"

"Maybe," he responded taking the last few steps down. "If it were the truth."

She sighed, "okay, I'm not here to see you, but I was still hoping you'd be here when I got here."

"Why?"

Spencer shrugged, "just hoping."

Toby gave her a little smile, "I've never known you to be one to hope before."

"Well, I was trying something new. It's nice to know the first time I hope for something to happen it does."

"What are you still doing back in Rosewood?" He asked. "I know you came back for Charlotte's hearing, but that ended weeks ago."

Spencer bit her lip not knowing how to answer that. "Well, you know my mom had that campaign so I decided to help her with that."

"Didn't that end last week as well?" Toby questioned.

"Alright," she sighed. "The reason I'm still here is because I got fired from my last job and I closed my apartment in D.C. so looks like I'm going to be stuck here for awhile."

Toby's face fell, "oh, Spence I'm sorry. I didn't know."

She shook her head, smiling, "don't apologize. Emily told me you got your college degree." Toby just nodded.

"Wow," Spencer dragged out the sound. "Way to go, Toby."

He took a step closer to her and smiled shyly, "yeah, I thought I'd get a degree in business incase I ever decided to start my own business."

"Are you still doing carpenter stuff?"

"Yeah, sometimes. When I took a break from the station, I built a shed for Ms. White and helped Mr. Sanders build a boat. I'm currently in the process of building my own house."

"You're building your own house that's impressive, but I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

"Maybe you could come over sometime," Toby suggested. "To see the progress and if you're still in town when I finish, you could see the place."

Spencer nodded, "yeah, sure. I'd really like that.

"Good," he smiled at her. "So, I'll call you to set up a time?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

* * *

The night after Spencer and Toby spoke outside the police station, Toby had called Spencer and asked her to meet him for coffee at the Brew. She accepted his offer and agreed to meet him at the Brew on Friday at 2pm. After they get coffee, Toby plans on showing her the house he's been working on for years. That Friday, Toby had to be at work at 6 in the morning. Marco was supposed to work this shift, but requested Toby to work instead. Toby had no idea why Marco couldn't work his shift, but showed up anyway. He worried with all the work he had to do, that he wouldn't get to the Brew at the planned time. Finally, at 1:30, Toby got out of work.

He didn't have time to go home to change, so he showed up at the Brew in uniform. Surprisingly, Spencer wasn't at the Brew early. Normally she shows up rather early to things just to be sure she won't be later. Spencer wasn't here yet, so Toby ordered two coffees while he waited. When 2 o'clock rolled around, Spencer still hadn't shown up. Toby checked his own watch just to make sure he has the right time. 2:17 and Spencer still hasn't shown up. Should he be worried? Spencer's usually on time to things and when she's not, she's never this late. Toby waited around for five more minutes. Then five minutes turned into ten. Ten minutes turned into fifteen. At 2:55, Toby took his third empty cup of coffee and the cup he bought for Spencer and threw it in the trash. He put on his police jacket and stepped out of the stuffy coffee place. The second he stepped out onto the sidewalk, somebody called out to him.

"Toby."

He turned around and Spencer was walking quickly down the sidewalk. She was out of breath by the time she reached him. Toby noticed the way she was shaking and her hair was a tad messed up. Her clothes appeared wrinkled and he noticed that the top button on her blouse was hooked up the wrong way.

"Spencer," he sighed. "Where have you…"

"I'm sorry I know I'm really late."

"I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry. I'm so…" She spoke in a pleading tone. "Do you still have time to meet and have coffee?"

Toby sighed, "I already had three cups."

Spencer smiled in surprise, "wow three in just one hour, I'm stunned."

"Spencer I gotta…"

She put her hand on his chest, "Toby wait."

He stopped, "Spencer I was really worried about you. You're not usually late to things especially not an hour late."

"Something came up and I couldn't be here at one, but I'm here now. I didn't forget about you if that's what you were worried about."

"You didn't forget?" Toby scuffed. "If something came up, why didn't you just call to cancel? If you didn't want to meet up, all you had to do was say so."

"No, I didn't want to cancel," She said honestly. "I'm really sorry. I got caught up in something else and I really couldn't get to a phone to call to tell you I would be late."

"Are you okay?" He asked. "Did somebody hurt you or something?"

She hesitated before answering, "no. I just had something I needed to take care of. Look, it's only 3 o'clock and I have two hours of free time. We can still catch up."

Toby sighed, "well, I was planning to show you the house."

"Okay," Spencer smiled. "So, take me to see the house. I really want to see the progress you've made on it."

"Okay, we'll go. Uh, do you have your car or?"

"Yeah, I'm parked around the corner, so I'll just follow you."

Toby nodded. Spencer got in her car and followed Toby to where he's building the house. They drove thirty minutes out of Rosewood until they reached a clearing. Spencer was amazed at the small, but still very nice blue house. She loved all the flowers and bushes out front along the pathway. Spencer got out of her car and met Toby at the end of the stone path.

"So, this is it," Spencer looked up at the house.

Toby nodded, "yeah, this is it."

"It's pretty and very… You."

"Thanks," he chuckled. "So, you want to see the inside?"

"Oh, you mean I get to see more than just the lovely paint job on the outside?" She teased.

Toby playfully rolled his eyes and guided her up the pathway with his hand. She waited for him to unlock and open the door. The door opened and they stepped onto the threshold. On the right side of the wall, there were three wooden hooks to hang coats on. A small, brown rug with _welcome_ stitched across of it laid underneath their feet. The house had a warm cinnamon feel to it. The place felt… inviting. Like this was home.

They took a step further in the house and entered into the living room through a hand carved arch way. The room was furnished with a three seater brown couch with a dark red throw blanket. To the left of the couch, Toby had built a fine rocking chair. On the right side of the couch, Toby had built a table and bought a nice red lamp with a white shade. On the floor in front of the couch, there was a reddish brown persian rug. He had a nice fireplace made out of brick in the corner of the room. There is another entrance way that leads to the kitchen and on the other side of the living room, there's a hallway with several doors on each side of the halls. Spencer supposes the bedrooms are down the hall and the bathroom is at the end.

Toby told her the kitchen still needed some work. The stove hasn't been delivered yet and the floor needs work. Plus, the walls still need another coat of paint. The place has two bedrooms and one bathroom. It's small, but it's home. Spencer was looking around the living room when Toby came out of the kitchen with two beers. He hand one to Spencer and they took a seat on the couch.

"This place is really nice, Toby," Spencer said. "You did a beautiful job on it."

"Thank you," he blushed. "I was thinking if I ever get around to getting that kitchen done, you could come over and I'd make you dinner."

Spencer adjusted herself so she was sitting on one of her legs, "i'd love that."

"Good," he said. "You know I've really missed talking to you and seeing you. After the breakup, you would at least check in every other month plus you're on social media. For the past year and a half, the only time I'd hear from you were the birthday and Christmas cards you sent in the mail."

"Uh, yeah," Spencer played with the back of her curls. "Sorry, I've been busy with life you know."

"Yeah, I totally get it and it's fine."

"Anyway, Emily told me you were working on your last semester of college and I didn't want to bother you."

"You wouldn't have bothered me," he insisted.

"Well, I promise to check in more."

"Good."

"So," Spencer took a sip of her beer and smiled. "Who are you building the house for?"

"What do you mean?" He chuckled nervously. "What makes you think I'm building it for somebody?"

She gave him her famous Spencer look, "because I know you."

Toby's cheeks turned a tint of red, "maybe I'm just building this house for myself? You know sometimes I build stuff for my own personal use."

She patted his chest with her hand and laughed, "okay. If that's the story you're sticking by."

Spencer picked her beer back up and brought it to her lips. Toby watched the way her pink lips locked around the top of the bottle and the soft gulp sounds she made when she swallowed. Her hair was in messy curls and partly hung around her face. Her long, smooth legs were hiked up on his coffee table. After all these years, Toby still finds her to be the most beautiful woman in the world. Spencer finished her beer and made a satisfying "Ah" sound. She set the empty bottle next to her foot on the coffee table. Toby watched the way she ran her fingers through her hair and slowly dragged them down the length of her hair. When Spencer finally looked at him, she tilted her head and asked what was wrong.

Toby shook his head, "nothing. You're just so beautiful."

"Um," she laughed nervously, biting her lip. "Thank you."

She looked at him and couldn't help from being at awe at the way he's looking at her. His eyes are a special shade of blue and are completely trained on her. She felt her cheeks flush and her lips turn into a shy smile. When she looked down at his lips, she couldn't help but think how kissable they look.

Neither one of them knew how it happened. One minute they were looking at each other then the next their bodies were lying horizontal on the couch with their lips intact. Their legs were intertwined and bodies close together. They were still fully clothed, but their hands were all over each other. Spencer's body was halfway on top of Toby. She could feel his rise underneath their clothes. Her body craved for his touch and her lips craved for the taste of him. They exchanged saliva as their tongues continued to roll and push against the other.

Spencer breathed hard as Toby pulled away from her lips. He looked at her for a second, brushing the curls out of her eyes. Her eyes closed again as his lips found that sweet spot on her neck. If she wasn't already aroused, his lips on her neck always did the trick. Toby's hands trailed up her legs and reached up her skirt for her panties. Spencer moaned as he began dragging her black panties down her legs. In the meantime, Spencer began on the first two buttons on his shirt and went back to kissing his lips. When she got to the third button, she struggled a bit so she had to open her eyes. When she did, her eyes landed on the clock on Toby's table. 5:48 Spencer's eyes went wide.

"Oh my god."

Toby smiled thinking it was a moan or a response to kissing her neck again. That was, until she pulled away and sat up on top of him.

"I'm late," she said, swinging her leg over to get off of him

Spencer got up from Toby's lap and started fixing her hair. She frantically looked around the room for her purse and shoes. Toby deep sighed and sat up on the couch. His light hair stuck up in all different directions.

"Late for what?" He asked.

"Um my parents they're coming home today and I'm supposed to meet them at the airport at 6. It's like a forty minute drive from here."

"Do you really have to go?"

Spencer stopped when she had her shoes on and purse in hand. She looked down at him and her heart melted. His hair was a mess and his shirt was still halfway undone. When she got a glimpse of those abs, she had to hold everything inside of her to keep her from jumping on top of him once more.

"I'm really sorry. I told them i'd be there to pick them up when they got in."

"Okay," Toby gave in. "if you must go then go."

"I'll call you. Bye," she whispered against his lips to kiss him goodbye.

Toby held on for a moment trying to make the kiss last for as long as she'd allow his lips to linger. When he began kissing her back, Spencer giggled.

"Toby…"

"Okay, okay," he pulled away, smiling. "Bye."

"Bye."

And then she was out the door.

* * *

The next time he saw her was a few days later. She hadn't called him like she said she would. Toby can't help but worry about her. At the end of the week, he finally picked up his phone and tried calling her. She didn't answer. He tried several times to call her in the last couple days. Each time, she wouldn't answer.

Work rolled around Monday morning. Marco has meetings in the afternoon, so that meant Toby would have to take over his paperwork. After he finished Marco's paper work, he'll be on ticket patrol downtown. When he got to work, Marco's door was closed but there was a little gap between the window and the blinds. Toby could make out two figures inside the room. One was standing and one sat on the dest. Both of their voices were in hushed tones. Toby shrugged it all off and went to the break room for coffee.

When he came out of the break room, he walked past Marco's office and heard a thump against the wall. That alarmed him to stop. Even though the voices were muffled, he could hear Marco yelling at somebody.

"You know how this works," Marco said. "I help you out as long as you follow my terms."

"Doing all of this was _not_ part of the deal," a female voice replied.

That was when Marco jumped off his desk, grabbed the woman by her neck and shoved her up against the wall. The girl whimpered and tried to keep her tears from falling. Marco kept his hand on her neck as he spoke.

"As long as you're under my terms, _everything_ I want is part of the deal. I thought you'd learn that by now, but you're so damn stubborn and thick headed it's beginning to get annoying, Spencer."

Toby had just about heard enough of this. It didn't help for him to hear Marco saying Spencer in that tone of voice. So this is the person Marco has been having secret meetings with. It's been Spencer all along. Toby walked up to the door and touched the door handle. Should he go in? Marco has yelled at him numerous times for coming in his office without permission. But, Spencer's in there. By the tone of their voices, things are not going well. With a heavy sigh, Toby turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door. When the door was barely halfway open, Toby saw Marco's hand in the air and Spencer holding her bright red cheek. _Oh no, he didn't_ Toby thought. Marco did not just do to Spencer what he thinks he did. As soon as Marco noticed Toby walked in, he quickly dropped his hand and tried to play it cool.

"Toby," he said calmly, but he could sense the annoyance in Marco's voice. "Um, have you got that paper work finished already? I was thinking I'd give you an extra day, you know? Since you've been working a lot lately."

Toby wasn't paying any attention to what Marco was going on about. His eyes were focused on a teary eyed Spencer avoiding his gaze. Spencer wiped her nose against her sleeve and sniffled. She grabbed her purse that was on the corner chair.

"Um," she sniffled, not bothering to look at either of them. "I'm going to get out of here."

"We'll finish this later, Spencer," Marco said.

Marco must think Toby's pretty stupid to not know what he meant. And Toby noticed the flash of fear in Spencer's eyes before running out of the station. Toby finally looked at Marco.

"Sorry, you had to see that," Marco forced a laugh. "She's kind of a crazy lady."

"Don't think I don't know what you just did to her," Toby nearly barked at him.

Marco was a bit taken back, "it was nothing. She just came in here asking for my help and I kept trying to explain to her the rules about the process."

"I see," Toby crossed his arms. "I don't remember excessive shouting and slapping part of the process."

"Do not tell me how to handle my cases. Shouldn't you be out patrolling the mall parking lot?"

"You can't be doing that to her," Toby said. "Not to her or any other woman. I'm not going to let that happen."

Marco chuckled, dropping his hands to his sides and walked up to him, "and what are you going to do about it? I'm _your_ boss. It's not the other way around. You work for me meaning you have no authority over me."

Toby stared back at him with angry eyes, "this isn't over."

Toby turned away and out of his office. He walked out of the station hoping Spencer would still be out on the steps. Maybe she would wait for him out there. When he reached the steps, Spencer was nowhere to be found. Something is definitely not sitting right with him. Without even checking with his boss, Toby got in his truck and drove to the only place he was _sure_ he'd find Spencer.

* * *

 **End of part one. What do you think is going on between Marco and Spencer? Toby's on his way to find out and soon you will have answers too. Stay tuned for the second part. There's some good stuff coming your way. P.S reviews aren't required but deeply appreciated. *Hint* *hint* (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's part two. Hopefully you guys weren't waiting too long for this update. I tried to be quick with it. Little warning, this parts really long. I think I hit over 10k words with just this chapter, but there's a lot to cover in it. So make sure you get comfy before you start reading. Get yourself a snake if you want and enjoy.**

 **Warning there's a part towards the end where it's a bit detailed about sex. Just a warning to the younger viewers.**

* * *

Things are getting way out of hand. Spencer realizes how bad things are getting and that she can't put up with this for much longer. All she wanted was to tell her story to somebody she could trust and somebody who would actually help her. She thought she could trust Marco, but now she's stuck tied to the end of his strings. He keeps pulling and pulling, and attaching new strings to her. Spencer's tried cutting the strings with everything she's got. No pair of scissors seem to be sharp enough.

Maybe if she just gone to _him_ instead, things would be different. She doesn't think, she knows things would be better. She would've gone to him for help, but at the time, Spencer didn't want to ruin anything for him. Toby was doing so well for himself and she was not about to ruin things for him again. She couldn't tell any of her friends with the risk of them getting pulled down with her. This was her mistake and she thought she could fix it on her own. Now, her hands are tied.

Spencer was just about to make tea when there was a knock at the door. She set the half empty tea kettle on the kitchen counter then walked to answer the door. She wasn't that surprised to see Toby.

"I thought you might stop by," she said with a sigh.

"Spencer," he dragged out the sound of her name. "What the hell is going on between you and Detective Fuery?"

"I don't know if I should tell you."

Without asking, Toby stepped inside. He figured it was okay to come in since Spencer shut the door and she didn't make him leave.

"Have you too been seeing each other?" He asked. "Is this some sort of affair? Are you in some kind of trouble?" He paused. "Are you really going to make me guess what's going on?"

"Toby…" She trailed off.

"And did I seriously walk in on him hitting you? Spencer, if there's something going on. If you're in some sort of trouble, you can tell me."

Spencer looked at him with watery eyes, "if I do, you'll just get angry with me."

He gave her a look, "Spencer," He spoke calmly, tangling a strand of her hair around two of his fingers. "Whatever is going on, no matter what is it, you can tell me. You know that you can tell me anything."

"It's such a long story."

He moved his hand to her shoulder, "I've got time."

Two cups of tea were poured and they sat down on the sofa in the living room. A fire going in the corner of the room kept them warm. Spencer tapped her fingers against her tea cup and Toby eyed her, waiting to hear her explanation for what's been going on between her and Marco. The old Toby probably would be hammering her with questions right now. Now, he knows better not to push her. _Give her time to think and explain_ he told himself. Toby knows Spencer doesn't do well under extreme pressure. He never wants her to feel like he's forcing her against her will to tell him anything. Finally, after what seemed like ages she spoke.

"I did something stupid." She met his eyes for a second before looking away again. She's never been able to look him directly in the eye for too long when it came to be vulnerable.

"A few months ago," she explained. "After Charlotte's hearing, the judge granted Charlotte freedom under family supervision. The girls and I all had to lie for Alison. All of us, except for Aria. We all bent our stories to make it seem like we weren't afraid of Charlotte getting out, but," she paused.

"You were still afraid," Toby finished for her.

Spencer shrugged, "yes and no. Well, I tried telling myself I wasn't afraid anymore. It didn't do me much good."

"So," Toby spoke in a calm voice. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure," she sighed, leaning back against the sofa. "I- We. The girls and I got together after Charlotte's hearing. We had a few drinks. A few too many I guess I… We woke up the next morning with news that Charlotte had been murdered."

"Spencer," Toby approached with caution. "You didn't…"

"No," she responded quickly. "No, no that's what we don't know. That's what we're trying to figure out. Turns out somebody else wants to know what happened too."

Toby arched his brow, "what does that mean?"

She took a deep breath, "somebody else has started coming after us. They're convinced that we had something to do with Charlotte's murder or we know something that we're not telling. It's someone who was close to Charlotte, but they're still a mystery to us. It's like -A all over again, but worse."

"Oh my god Spencer. I'm sorry," Toby started. "What does any of this have to do with Marco? Is he the one messing with you girls?"

"No. He's not messing with the other girls anyway."

He tilts his head, "what's he doing to you?"

Her eyes instantly water. Her lip begins to tremble and she's looking down at the floor. Toby wondered if he should stop her there and comfort her. He also really wants to know the truth. He needs to fully understand what's been going on before he gets up and breaks both of Marco's knee caps.

"When A.D, that's who our blackmailer is calling themselves," she explained. "When A.D started coming after us, I wasn't about to let it be like the last time where we just kept our mouths shut the whole time. I went to the police station hoping I could find one office that seemed trustworthy. Marco found me waiting in the lobby and at first he seemed kind… Geunion. Like he really wanted to help me. So, we talked over a cup of coffee and he made me believe he wasn't like all the other perverted, twisted, corrupted cops we have working here."

"You told him what was going on and what? Now he thinks you killed Charlotte?" Toby guessed.

"Worse," she whispered.

"Spencer," that weird feeling came to him again. The feeling that something is really not right here.

"Marco agreed to help me and keep the case about A.D on the downlow if I agree to a few terms."

"What were the terms?"

"At first they were just little terms. I had to have coffee with him when ever he wanted. A few times he took me out to dinner. I was fine with doing little things like that if it meant he'd help me and my friends. But things began to change. More strings had been added to my end of the deal. I just kept saying okay to everything and it kept getting wronger. Before i knew what was happening i was in so deep and couldn't get out. He turned and started blackmailing me things to do. Everytime i've tried getting out of doing what he wanted he'd hold the secret i told him over my head and remind me of his "conditions'."

"Has Marco even done anything to help you figure anything out?" Toby asked mostly to keep himself from going into a fit of rage over what he found out.

Spencer shrugged, "he claims he's been busy reading through some files but i'm not seeing any results from his end of the deal."

"Spencer," he was afraid to ask this question but knew it needed to be addressed. "What else has Marco made you do besides getting dinner and drinks?"

"Promise you won't kill him," she whispered.

"Spencer," he urged nervously already feeling the vein in his forehead popping out.

She looked up, but didn't meet his eye, "it hasn't happened that often."

"Spencer."

She sighed, allowing a tear to run freely down her face, "he- he made me have sex with him."

And there it was. Out in the open. A whole range of emotions moved through Toby. His vision blurred with shades of red. Sweat poured from his glans and his muscles shook with such fury he didn't even know he had in him. He wanted to get up off the couch and leave to go find Marco. He wanted to find him and wring his neck out until every last breath has left his body. That's what Toby wanted to do. Instead, he stayed seated beside Spencer. What she needed him to do won over what he wanted to do. She needed him to be there with her. Slowly, Toby took a very big, very long, and very deep breath.

He let it out slowly and asked, "how many times has this happened."

She shrugged shyly, "two, three times. Once a couple days before you came back to Rosewood. I thought he'd never make me do that again, but that first time you walked in his office. He threatened me to show up at his place later that night or he'd make it look like I killed Charlotte and I was just using A.D as an excuse to make me look like a victim. Then that day I was supposed to meet you for coffee, Marco wouldn't let me leave his place until I did what he wanted. Before he forced me into sex, he'd kiss me a few times. I wanted to stop it, but I didn't know how. He was a cop and I was a known liar to everyone in town. I was afraid that…"

"No one would believe you," Toby finished. Knowing exactly what that felt like.

He had gone through the same thing when Jenna was forcing herself on him. Toby was younger and more vulnerable back then and Jenna had taken advantage of that. He never told anyone what Jenna was doing because he felt nobody would believe that Jenna, a fourteen-year-old girl, was forcing herself on Toby, who at the time was fifteen about to turn sixteen. Plus, Jenna too had blackmailed him to go along with her wishes or she'd tell her mom, his dad, the police, people at school, everyone that he was forcing himself on her. That's what kept him biting his tongue all those years. He never told anyone what Jenna had done to him. The only person who knows are Spencer and her friends. Emily knows and so do the other girls. Sure, they know what's important that he was the victim and not Jenna. But, they didn't know what it was like to actually be the victim and the haunting memories and emotions that come with it. He had hoped they'd never know what that was like too. That's why he had saved Emily all those years ago. Now, he wished more than anything he had been there to do the same thing for Spencer.

"I would say that i'm sorry but i know that won't make anything better," Toby said. "I wish you told me what was going on or called me to help you. I-"

Spencer surprised him when she snapped. "Before you go all hero-Toby-mode and start blaming yourself for any of this just stop right now."

"I just feel helpless again. If i don't know you're in trouble and can't be there to help you then the point of this job has lost all meaning."

"What's that supposed to mean? Toby you're a great cop. You-"

"I'm not talking about me being a good cop or bad cop. I'm talking about the soul purpose having this job to begin with. That's to protect you."

"Toby that was six years ago…"

He shook his head, "that hasn't changed. It's still my job to protect you."

"Your job is to protect everyone and you're doing your best. Toby you're the only cop in this town that actually gives a damn about people."

"What kind of cop am I if I don't even notice you're in trouble?"

"Toby you can't save everyone."

"Believe me I know that. But it is my job to protect you. That's always been the main job to protect you."

"That's a lot to do for a cop."

"No, no," he shook his head. "My job to protect you didn't start when i put on this uniform. It started the day. It started the day i…"

"It started the day you what?" She wondered.

He sighed and looked at her like the answer was obvious, "it started the day I fell in love with you."

Touched, Spencer looked at him, "that day i bought you that truck."

"Not exactly. That wasn't the moment i fell in love with you," he started to come off shy. "I've been in love with you ever since that day in your kitchen. When you had me get Jenna's phone and we talked about a lot of things. We talked about the case, Alison, that thing with Jenna. It was the first time anyone had ever believed me. The first time anyone had ever given me a chance to tell my side of things. It was the first time anyone's ever let me open up to them without judging me. And you… You were starting to let me in. You cared when nobody else did. I loved you so much at that moment and i wanted to kiss you so bad. I loved you ever since."

Toby finally looked at Spencer and she was crying. He wasn't sure what to think next. Spencer wiped the tears as best as she could and tried to compose herself before speaking.

"Y-you fell in love with me in that moment. You were in love with me since then. Does that mean you're still…" She was afraid to finish that sentence.

"Yes," he confirmed. He extended his arm out to run his fingers through her hair causing her to look at him.

"I've been in love with you since that day and i still am."

Neither one of them knew what came over her. Spencer leaped across the couch and practically threw herself at him. Toby caught her before she hit herself roughly against his body. Spencer's arms were around his shoulders, his hands found her waist, and their lips met instantly. Their lips fused together with intense fury. They could light a fire. Her arms left his shoulders and trailed down his body. She pressed her hands against his shirt covered chest and moaned feeling his hard abs underneath. His hands moved to frame her face and almost froze when he felt her picking at the buttons on his shirt. He kissed her until she reached the last button. Spencer tried to catch his lips, but he pulled back.

"What?" She asked.

"It's just," he started to heavy breathe running a hand through his hair. "You were just telling me about Marco forcing himself on you and now."

She sat up before he finished that sentence. "You're not him. I never once. I…"

"No, no, I know," Toby sat up with her, framing her face. "It's just i don't want this to seem like i'm pushing you when you're upset or that you have to do anything. You don't. I came here because i want to help you. I wanted to talk."

"Toby," she breathed, letting her on hand caress his face. "You are the last person in this entire universe- any universe that i'd ever consider putting on the list of who not to trust. When you kiss me like that, i know it's because you love me. Not because you're a horn dog on lust."

"I do love you," he said. "But we should talk about."

"I'm tired of talking," she said. "For now anyway. Right now, i just want to remember what it's like being with someone who loves me and keeps me safe."

"I'll always keep you safe, Spencer. I know i haven't done a good job of that in the past, but i swear to you, i'll always protect you."

She ran her hand down the length of his hair and his neck, "i know. I love you."

It happened in slow motion. Spencer reached her arms out to wrap around his face and he framed her face. Their lips met like before. Only this time things seemed to move a lot quicker. As soon as Toby's shirt hit the hardwood floor below them, a new piece of their clothing followed. Spencer was on her back with Toby on top of her kissing her neck. She felt at home. A feeling she hadn't felt in a long time and missed so much.

Later that evening, the two were arranged parallel on the couch together with the throw blanket covering their sweaty bodies. Spencer had moved so she was on top of Toby and her head was resting in the area between his neck and shoulder. Toby's arms were around her in a loving embrace while one of his hands ran down the length of her hair and down her bare back. He leaned down and kissed a spot on her forehead then moved up to let his lips linger against her hair.

"I love you so much Spencer."

She snuggled closer to him "I love you too."

"Spence," he laid his hand on the small of her back. "We should really talk about what we're going to do about this A.D and Marco situation."

She hid her face from him, "I don't know what to do."

"Well, we need to figure something out."

"I've got it under control, Toby."

"Really? Because it sounds like you're stuck following his rules and gaining nothing in return."

Spencer sat up on the couch and reached down below for the shirt Toby had on earlier. She raised her arms up and slipped the shirt down over her frame. They're now both set up on the sofa with the blanket lying over their feet.

"I think we should tell Tanner what's going on," he said.

She shook her head, "I can't do that. No one would believe me over him. He's a cop and has high authority."

"What he's doing to you is not okay."

"Toby please just give me time to figure this out."

His eyes went wide, "you're not seriously expecting me to stand back and do nothing about this guy."

She smiled halfheartedly, rubbing her fingers through his hair, "of course, I don't expect that. It's not what I want you to do. It's not that I don't want your help. Believe me, I do. It's just… Keep it a secret please. You can't let him know what you're up to or things will end very badly."

"Fine," Toby agreed hesitantly. "But promise to call me if he ever forces you in an uncomfortable place again. I'll be there to get you in seconds."

"I promise," she said without hesitation.

"Can I at least hit him?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood some and being serious at the same time.

She gave him a look, "sorry," he mumbled.

Spencer simply smiled, "Toby i'd give anything to see you rip the guy's head off, but now is not the time."

"Fine," he reached for her and pulled her closer. "But as soon as this is all over, I'm ripping that son-of-a-bitch apart."

She clapped her hands over his shoulders proudly and said, "and I promise to be standing on the sidelines in a cute little cheer outfit cheering you on."

He smiled too," good, as long as we come to an agreement. Spencer I'm sorry, I have to ask this."

"Ask me anything."

"Why didn't you just come to me to start with?"

She shrugged, "I was going to, but then I realized we weren't an _us_ anymore. I didn't want to drag you into my drama again. I know how tired you got from all of it. I just didn't want to ruin your life again."

"Spencer," his heart sank. "You should never be afraid to tell me anything. You can tell me anything. I'm here for you 24/7. Whenever you need me I'm there.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"And you didn't ruin my life," he said, running his fingers against her cheek. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

She looked at him and said, "don't joke."

"It's not a joke," he said truthfully. "You are the best thing that's ever come into my life. I thank the world everyday that I had you."

"Had?" She chuckled, shaking her head. She touched that back of his head, "you still have me."

* * *

For the past several weeks, Spencer and Toby had snuck around trying to solve this mystery. Spencer tried her hardest to steer clear of Marco, but a couple times he'd corner her and asked why she been avoiding him. Marco was never able to get Spencer alone long enough to do harm to her. Toby has been using the computers at work to help track whoever A.D is. He's looked at phone records and anyone who had any connection to Charlotte. So far, his suspects were Wren, who was Charlotte's doctor along time ago. There's Jenna, who turns out was an ally of Charlotte's. There's Sara Harvey who helped Charlotte torture the girls. Marco had even become a suspect in Toby's book. Alison even crossed through his mind at one point as being A.D, but that quickly went away when Spencer told him about someone dressed up as a patrol cop nearly choked Alison to death.

"Cavanaugh," Marco came into his office unexpectedly. "Did you finish those suspect files yet?"

Toby shook his head, "nope."

Marco gave him a hard stare, "how come?"

"I talked to Tanner," Toby looked up at him, giving him an even harder glare. "I no longer work under you. She promoted me to my own office and even gave me my own partner to train. Our partnership has been determined."

Toby shut down his computer, reached for his coat, and stood up. He handed Marco his files and smirked at him.

"Have fun doing homework." Then he walked out feeling like a total boss.

Things with Marco had seemed to tamper down. He hadn't been knocking on Toby's door anymore to bully him. Toby hasn't heard news from Spencer about things he'd done to her or tried to do. He really started to think things were simple again. Until that night.

Toby was sitting at his home computer when his phone rang. He almost didn't want to answer it because he thought he was so close to figuring out who A.D is. He found a pretty juicy connection between Wren and Charlotte that the girls may not have known. After Melissa told him she killed Bethany, Wren unexpectedly broke up with Melissa. For what reason would he have to break up with Melissa over that? That's when he connected the dots that Charlotte and Bethany knew each other in Radley when Charlotte went by the name of Charles. Toby was hot on Wren's trail when his phone rang. He knew that he should answer, because if it was Spencer calling to tell him she was in trouble, he'd want to be there. He sure was glad he answered.

"Hello?"

"T-toby," Spencer responded in a shaky voice that alarmed him to sit up.

Spencer? What is it? What's wrong?"

"C-can you c-come. P-please I need," she paused and choked back a sob.

"Yeah," Toby was already on his feet. "Just tell me where you are."

As soon as she told him, Toby got in his car and drove to her. He stayed on the phone with her until her phone died. He cursed to himself and speed faster down the road. The front of his car nearly hit a nearby trashcan when he pulled into the parking spot along with Brew. With a sharp stop, Toby was out of his car in seconds looking for Spencer. He finally found her hidden underneath the staircase that lead to his old loft. Her body was slouched forward and her whole body was shaking with sobs. Her head was in her hands and she probably didn't even noticed he'd arrived.

"Spencer," Toby ran to her, kneeling beside her.

He touched her back gently and she jumped. The minute she looked up, he gasped. Her whole face was red, she had a bluish, gray, ring around her left eye, and her lip was bleeding. Toby didn't even have to ask who did this. He already knew the answer when she called him.

"What," he reached to frame her face, to get a better look at her injuries.

Spencer sniffled, "I was walking to my car when he popped up out of nowhere. He held me by the wrist and kept demanding I tell him where I've been. He didn't sexually assault, me but he dd rough me up quite a bit."

"I'll say," Toby ran his fingers down the length of her jawline. His face was red with anger and he wanted to find Marco and kill him. But he can't do that. Not right now anyway.

"Come on," he said gently, helping her to her feet. "I'll take you back to my place."

They rode together in his car. Before leaving, Toby went inside the brew and asked for a cold, wet, cloth. He'd given it to Spencer to hold against her eye. When they got to his place, Toby walked Spencer to the bathroom and got to work fixing her wounds. He cleaned up her lip as best as he could. There's a bruise on the side of her neck in the shape of a thumb print. Toby restrained himself from jumping up and going to find Marco. Her cheek is still a bright pink color from where he'd slapped her twice for refusing to answer him. Her eye didn't look to swollen, but is still bruised a bit.

"I'm going to kill him," he muttered to himself as he applied a fresh, wet cloth against her eye.

"Toby…" she trailed off.

"No," his voice raised slightly. "I am not letting him do this to you anymore. God, Spencer it's so wrong."

"I know," she began to cry. "But you can't…"

"I can't what Spencer?" Toby challenged. "I can't report him for battery, physical assault, blackmail, abuse of power, sexual assault, sexual harassment? Cause those are the charges he's looking at and more."

"Toby all I need is a few more days."

He shook his head stubbornly, placing the cloth down on the bathroom counter. He stood in front of her set up up on the counter, in trapping her with his arms pressed against the marble sink. He looked her right in the eye and asked.

"What happened?"

"I told you he hide behind my car. I was walking out of the Grill when he approached me. Nobody was around. We were all alone," she paused to think. "He asked me why I haven't returned his calls and when I replied with none of his business, that's when he slapped me the first time. He grabbed me by the neck, pushed my back against the car and told me he knew I was sleeping with somebody else. He slapped me again and told me I belonged to him. When I told him I don't, he hit me right here," she said pointing to her eye. "When he moved to choke me again, I kicked his heel and ran. I ran until I came to the stairs outside the brew and hide there. That was when I called you."

"Spencer," his heart broke.

"I didn't tell him it's you I'm with. I didn't want him going after you or him do something that would get you fired."

"I'm not afraid of what he'd try to do to me. I'm afraid of what he does to you."

"But I'm afraid of what he could do to you," she said. "As much as you try to be, you're not invincible. If anything happens to you I…"

"I get it, Spencer," he said. "That's the way I feel every time he does this to you. Like I want to kill him over and over again."

"You can't let him know you're helping me. He may already be suspicious now, but I don't want him to know we're seeing each other."

"Fine, but how much longer do I have to play pretend? The longer we hide this from Tanner, the more it won't do you any good."

"Just a few more days I promise," she said. "We're getting so close to figuring this thing out."

"Okay," he sighed. "But understand I really don't like this."

She framed his face and kissed him hard on the lips. Toby responded and put his hands on her hips. With her on top of the counter, legs wrapped around his waist, arms over his shoulders, and his hands on her waist, everything felt right. In the middle of kissing, reality came to Spencer and she pulled back some. Toby refrained from kissing her lips and went to kissing her neck instead.

"Toby," she breathed, pressing her fingers against his back. "Part of this whole staying low means we shouldn't be having sex."

"Mhmm," he hummed in agreement, but continued to kiss her neck.

She laughed, "oh god that feels nice."

"I can leave if you want," he said in between kisses.

"No, I don't want you to go, but maybe we shouldn't be doing _this_."

"Okay," he sighed, taking a step back. "If that's your wish. I'm not forcing anything."

She nodded, "I know."

They stared longingly at one another. Never has his eyes ever looked so blue. His lips were curved up in a charming smile. One that always warmed her heart. Her eyes moved to his peach lips that looked…

"Oh what the hell," she breathed, throwing her arms over his shoulders once more.

Toby caught Spencer and picked her up off the counter. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and their lips fused together. Toby carried her out the bathroom door and across the hall to his bedroom. He kicked the bedroom door shut with his foot before dropping her down on the bed gently. She smiled at him before his lips covered hers once again. Their busy hands went to work undressing each other. All thought process went out the window when Spencer saw Toby shirtless. After more clothing was discarded, the two were lost in their own little world.

Being with him was like getting a taste of fresh water on a hot day. It was like a fresh breath of air that saves a life. Feeling him against her skin was like a fire ignited inside of her, warming her chilled soul. She couldn't breathe with the way his blue eyes stared into hers, as if he were staring straight into her heart and into her soul. His lips on her neck made her feel like she was in heaven. When he moved his hips forward, going deeper, her eyes rolled back so far, all she could see was the black insides of her eyes. She may have even blacked out for a moment. He continued thrusting against her, deeper, but never going harder. He wanted to savor this moment and take time, make her feel loved. Her mouth hung open as he kissed her body, making sure to pleasure every inch with hot wet kisses. Spencer could feel her insides getting tighter. Her legs arranged themselves around his hips, moaning when he went deeper. Her breath was hot against his skin. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew they should not be doing this. She lightly brushed her lips against his sun kissed skin and nuzzled against his ear.

"We shouldn't be-" her breath was hot in his ear. "We shouldn't be doing this."

Not long after those words left her mouth, a loud moan erupted from her. He stopped his movements for a second and paused himself from kissing her neck. He hovered over her and stared into her with those riveting blue eyes.

"You really want me to stop?" He asked, arching his brow.

He pressed down on her a little so their chests were close together. He rubbed his nose against hers, kissing her softly.

"I'll leave if you really want me to."

He then kissed her cheek, the side of her neck, and nuzzled his face against her sweet spot. Spencer closed her eyes, gripped her fingers against the back of his head, and moaned.

"No," she breathed. "I don't want you to go."

She paused to moan when he began moving against her again.

"But if he catches on to us..."

"Hey."

Again, he stopped moving and looked down at her.

"Everything is going to be alright. I'll take care of everything. You don't have be afraid anymore, okay? What we have is real." He brushed his hand along her hair.

"I love you."

He kissed her ever so softly.

"I love you too, Toby."

At around 2AM Toby was on his side facing Spencer who was also on her side facing him. Both of their legs are tangled together underneath the sheets and their hands are intertwined. It reminded Spencer of the time they reunited in a motel room after finding out they both took the dangerous step of joining the A-team to protect each other. The same look of never dying love is still present in Toby's eyes. Spencer blushed when Toby leaned in and kissed her softly on her eyelid.

"You should sleep," he said softly.

"I can't sleep," she said. "And I don't want to."

"Spencer."

She sighed, turned over on her back, and ran a hand through her matted hair, "even if I wanted to, I can't."

Toby scooted closer, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I know what you're thinking. That guy isn't coming here tonight. He's not coming near you ever again. Marco won't be a problem for you anymore."

Spencer gave him a look, "how can you be sure?"

"I have a plan."

"Oh yeah?" She smiled. "And what's that? You're going to wear a cape, follow me, and save me like superman?"

"Well, there's no cape involved, as cool of an idea as that sounds, but me saving you like superman is part of the plan."

"Are you going to fill me in on this plan of yours or do I have to guess?"

"No, I'll tell you, but you need sleep first. So, sleep and I'll tell you in the morning," he said, kissing her forehead.

She gave him a smile," it is morning."

He playfully glared at her, "go to sleep Spencer."

"Fine," she gave up. Instead of obeying his order, she turned back on her side, wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "you should wear a cape though. I think you'd look sexy in one."

He gave her a side glance, "really?"

"Yeah," she smirked, allowing her fingertips to dance on the back of his neck. "In fact, you should just go around in a superman cape and nothing else."

Toby wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her on top of him.

"Okay, I think that's enough out of you," he teased, holding a very giggly Spencer on top of him.

* * *

It's 5:30pm. Spencer decided to go to the Grill to get some pick up to take over to Toby's place. The line for take out was longer than she thought. There are four others in front of her and two more walked in behind her. Spencer kept checking the time hoping she'd be out of here by 6. That's the time Marco gets off from work. The police station is not that far from the Grill and sometimes Marco stops in to get take out as well. Lately, Spencer has been able to avoid him. Tonight, she was hoping to be lucky to miss him. She stepped up to place her order just at 5:50. It will be a fifteen-minute wait. Dammit. Spencer sent Toby a quick text letting him know that she's getting food and might be late getting home.

"Two chicken salads, one grilled cheese, one order of large cheese fries, and two cherry sodas," the cashier set the bag of food on the counter.

Spencer smiled," thanks Megan."

Spencer handed her a $20 for the food then hurried to get out of the restraint. Spencer was in such a hurry to make it to her car that she missed Toby's text about how he wouldn't be at the apartment until 7.

Spencer pulled up outside his apartment and hurried to get inside. She set the food down on the counter and tossed her keys beside it. Just when she was going to check her phone, she heard a noise in the back room.

"Toby?" She called out unsure of who's there.

She held her phone in hand and slowly walked back to the bedroom. When she stepped inside the room, she heard the sound of his clock radio playing. She smiled knowing Toby most likely forgot to turn that off before leaving this morning. He used to do that a lot. Spencer turned off the radio for him already making a mental note to remind him to turn it off before he leaves in the morning. The door to the apartment opened and shut. Spencer assumed that was Toby coming home from work. She tossed her phone on the bed then took off her jacket.

"Toby?" She called.

There was no reply but she could hear his footsteps in the kitchen. Spencer walked over to the closet and picked out a red fluffy towel.

"I got us some food from the Grill," she told him from the bedroom. "You go ahead and eat if you want. I want to take a shower. I had a long day."

Spencer grabbed her stuff then ventured into the bathroom across the hall. She shut the door before stripping out of her close. She turned the water on until it hit the temperature she liked. A steamy hot shower. Not too hot that it burned her skin, but enough to make her feel all warm and toasty from head to toe. Spencer stepped into the shower and slowly began washing herself while humming a long to some Coldplay song that's been stuck in her head for the last couple days.

She finished her shower then stepped out on the little, green, turtle bath mat Toby had on the floor. She wrapped her towel securely around her body before making her way from the bathroom back to the bedroom where her clothes were. When she entered the bedroom, the close she had to change into that she set on the bed were gone. She had to laugh at this.

"Very funny Toby," Spencer chuckled while shaking her head. "Are we really pretending this is the eighth grade? You can bring back my clothes now. Unless, you want me to steal yet another one of your infamous shirts."

Spencer talked while standing in front of the mirror in Toby's bedroom. She reached for the peach scented body lotion and began rubbing it all over her body. She didn't flinch when the bedroom door opened because she figured it was Toby. Spencer looked up in the mirror and froze when she saw Marco's reflection in the mirror. She gasped and spun herself around to face him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She pressed her back against the dresser trying to keep as far away from him as possible.

Marco spoke while taking slow steps towards her, "you been returning my calls, you've ditched five of your obligations, and you stopped showing up for our meetings."

"I told you," she said. "You don't own me anymore. You need to leave. How did you even know I'd be here?"

He smirked, "did you really think I wouldn't find out that you've been screwing around with my work partner? You're not as smart and sneaky as you claim to be. I've been watching you two for the past couple weeks. Don't think I don't know what goes on behind closed doors."

"What goes on between Toby and I is known of your business."

"We have a deal, Spencer or have you forgotten? You do what I say not the other way around. I'm telling you to stop seeing Toby now."

"You can't tell me what to do," she hissed. "This deal or whatever you want to call it is over. You can't push me around anymore. You've been taking advantage of me ever since I told you what's been going on. Telling you was a mistake you're just a creep who can't take no for an answer."

Marco hit Spencer with the back of his hand and she fell to her knees. Spencer pushed herself to crawl away from him. Her phone is on the bed so if she could just make it. Marco saw her trying to crawl away and grabbed her by the ankle.

"No!" She screamed as he yanked her away from the bed, out of reach from her phone.

He turned her over on his back and had a gun pointed at her head. Spencer froze instantly and her heart stopped.

"You know you're such a tease, Spencer and I'm tired of it," Marco hissed, still holding the gun just an inch away from her head. "You walk around town with your preppy clothes and long legs. Teasing me. You play with my emotions and then you just run off to be with my partner. After all I'm risking my life to help you," he said acting as if she hurt him.

"You're out of your mind," Spencer hesitated. "I've never lead you on in anyway. You just built this fantasy in your head that you can't let go of. I asked you to look into Charlotte's killer and A.D not blackmail me to follow your rules."

"I was trying to keep you in line!" Marco shouted. "Sooner or later you'll realize that you belong to me. Stop sleeping with Cavanaugh."

Spencer felt a sense of empowerment come over her. She was done being the victim. She spent her whole life being pushed around by a greater power. Not anymore. She didn't care that Marco has a gun aimed at her head. She's done letting people walk all over her. Instead of trying to get away, she smirked evilly.

"You don't like me sleeping with Cavanaugh?" She spoke in a raspy deep taunting voice. "That's too bad because I promise you, it's not going to end. Ever. I am not just sleeping with Toby, I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM," she said emphasizing the in love part.

Marco slowly began lowering the gun, but not enough that Spencer could kick it away just yet. She just has to keep him distracted until the guns within kicking distance.

"You'd really think I'd go for you? Why would I go for you when Toby is much more of a man than you will ever be."

What she's saying is completely true, but mostly to piss Marco off to distract him. Just a few more seconds and Marco will have the gun right where she needs it to be.

 **AGE WARNING! MENTIONS OF SEX!**

"Toby loves me the same away I love him. He loves me all the time. Not only does he love me emotionally, but he's really good at loving me physically as well. I mean REALLY GOOD at it," she smirked knowing all of this is pissing Marco off even more to the point he can't even focus. "Every night this week, Toby has made love to me like never before. He kept touching my body and kissing me all over. He made me scream so loud and I couldn't stop. He made me feel so good. Every night I've been with him in bed just kept getting better and better. I didn't think it was possible, but he's just that amazing at it. He fucked me until my nails made his back bleed and I was screaming Toby at the top of my lungs."

"You little whore," Marco moved to hold the gun up, but Spencer kicked his hand hard sending the gun flying across the room.

Quickly, Spencer turned and kicked Marco hard in the place no man ever wants to be hit. He fell to his knees with a loud grunt. Spencer got up, kicked his face causing him to fall back. Quickly, Spencer ran to where the gun landed and picked it up. By the time Marco was back on his knees ready to get up, Spencer had the gun pointed at him.

"You're not going to shoot me with that," Marco challenged.

Spencer shook her head slowly, and spoke through gritted teeth, "never underestimate what I am capable of. The gun is in MY hands and my finger is ready on the trigger. I could shoot you and kill you, but I'd much rather see you rot in prison."

After she finished that sentence, the door to the bedroom was kicked open and officers swarmed into the room. As expected and as planned, Toby showed up suited up with them as well. Marco stood frozen in his place not sure what had just happened. Detective Tanner stepped into the room with a look of disapproval.

"Marco Furey," she stated. "You're under arrest and your job as an officer for Rosewood PD is terminated."

"What?" Marco fumed. "Why?"

"Too many reasons to list, so we'll just have to go over those at the station," Tanner said. "Cuff him boys."

An officer cuffed Marco and two officer took him outside to the car. Toby was now standing beside Spencer and touched her shoulder.

"You alright?" He asked.

She nodded, "yeah."

Tanner walked over with a silky blue nightgown and a pair of lacy blue panties, "I think these are yours," she said handing them to Spencer who was still wrapped in a towel.

"Right," Spencer took the clothes and looked at herself in a towel. "I'll just go in the other room and change."

After the cops left the apartment, it was just Spencer and Toby left. Spencer was now dressed in one of Toby's shirts with a pair of shorts. What just happened was all a plan to catch Marco being the dirty scumbag he is. They planned for Spencer to pretend she would be late getting home with food. They planned Toby pretending he wouldn't be home until later that night. They planned Marco breaking into Toby's apartment to creep on Spencer. Around the corner, Toby had convinced Tanner to put a watch on Marco. Luckily they did, because Tanner saw first hand just how dirty Marco was. This was all actually Spencer's idea to make herself look like an open target. Toby just wanted to be inside the apartment when Marco showed up. Spencer insisted that this would be the only way to get Marco to speak the truth.

"I was worried about coming in at the wrong time or being too late," Toby told her.

The two were seated at the end of the bed. Spencer's legs were hanging off the side of his bed and she was looking at him.

"You came in at the perfect moment," she told him. "Besides, I had it all under control."

"Yeah, but what if something went wrong?"

"Nothing did go wrong," she said. "It all went according to plan. Marco is in custody now. He's going to go away for a very long time."

"I'm serious Spencer," Toby told her. "It was a close call tonight. Marco aiming a gun at your head wasn't part of the plan."

"That's when you really started coming in, wasn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah. The second Marco pulled out the gun, we came in the living room and waited right outside the door. I wanted to come in right then and there but Tanner wanted to wait for the right moment."

"We'd figured he'd be armed," she said.

"Yeah, but I was this close to losing you."

"Toby," Spencer wrapped her arms around his neck. "That whole time Marco was attacking me. For the first time through all of this, I wasn't scared. I wasn't scared at all because I knew you were right outside ready to have my back. And you were. You had my back the entire time and that's how I knew that I was in good hands. You made a promise to protect me right? I've never known you to break one of your promises."

"It's good to know one of us kept our cool throughout this, because I was going nuts," he said, trying to lighten the mood.

She laughed and kissed him lovingly on the lips, "I love you."

"I love you too," he kissed her back then pecked her cheek. "By the way," he asked with a smirk. "What was all that stuff about how I'm really good in bed?"

Spencer's cheeks flushed, "Um right about that…"

"Cause I remember hearing something along the lines of you screaming my name during sex," he said, trying to tease her. He raised his brow at her, "is that true?"

She pushed him playfully and said, "of course, it was all true. You think I'd ever lie about you in bed? Honey," she moved closer to him and talked slower. "You have many talents out of the sheets, but in the sheets," she clicked her tongue. "That's a new kind of something."

"I didn't know I was that good," he smiled. "I really love you."

She hummed against his lips, "I really love you too."

* * *

 **Time Jumped Five Months Later**

Today is the day. After years of drawing out this house, buying the right grounds, and constructing this house, it is finally finished. Toby has finished building his very first home and he couldn't be more pleased with himself. This morning, Spencer rode along in the car with Toby to see the finished house. The drive took about twenty minutes.

The outside of the house still looked the same. Only, the grass is slightly greener and freshly cut. The bushes out front had been trimmed some as well. Toby unlocked the door and presented Spencer with the inside of the house. Spencer was shocked to see that the funiture Toby once had in the room, was either gone or moved in a different spot. The walls weren't a tan color and the curtains changed. Instead of the tan color she remembered, the walls were a baby blue color. The curtains had a flower pattern. The coffee table is still the same but got pushed more in front of the fireplace. Above the fireplace, there's a flat screen HD television set up. The couch got switched to a blue and white one with wooden arm rests. Spencer's guessing Toby made that. The chair on the right of the couch is white. Set beside the lamp, is a wooden rocking chair similar to the one Toby made for Spencer once before. Down below all the furniture, lying on the floor was a white rug.

Spencer looked over the room and couldn't help feeling that she's seen this kind of design before. It's completely new but it looked familiar. Why? Why does she feel like she's seen this before? Where has she seen this room design before?

"Toby this place is amazing," she said.

"Yeah?" He responded shyly, hands in his pockets.

"Yeah," she smiled. "But this room. I feel like I've seen this before or something like it. That's weird because I know this room is unoriginal. It's you, but why does it also feel so…"

"You?" He finished the question for her.

"Yeah but how and why?"

"There's a reason this room looks so familiar," he told her. "You're the one who designed the interior."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Toby and Spencer were seated at the Hastings kitchen counter going over Toby's French notes. He has a French test to take tomorrow. Since Toby is still on his home school schedule, he will be given the test on Saturday at home. Spencer actually had to bend the arm of Toby's French teacher to get him to agree to let Spencer give Toby the French test outside of school. She understood that Toby still wasn't comfortable going to school where everyone would stare at him and whisper horrible things about him. So, after a lot of arm twisting, Toby's teacher finally agreed to allow Spencer to give him the test at home._

 _That morning, Toby came over to hand over Jenna's phone like Spencer demanded him to do. Well, she didn't demand it but she kept asking him until he half-heartedly agreed. He meant to just pop in and drop off the phone, he was also really glad to see Spencer. For some reason he's felt strange whenever she's around. Just the thought of seeing her made him feel like someone jumped started his heart. Toby was just supposed to drop off Jenna's phone but Spencer offered him breakfast. He completely forgot he already made plans to have breakfast with Emily. By the time he realized that was where he was supposed to be, Spencer was sliding a plate of toast and a glass of orange juice in front of him and asking him how French is coming along._

 _After finishing breakfast, Spencer still had time before she had to be at school. Spencer reminded him about the French test he had coming up and offered to help him study. Toby wasn't about to say no to her not if it meant he got to spend more time with her. She got her notes out and Toby took out his French stuff. To help him study, Spencer set up a fake French test for him to take. It's set up just the way his French teacher makes the tests. While she waited for Toby to finish the practice test, Spencer began sketching something in her interior design book. Nobody really knows this about her, but interior design is one of her many hobbies. She spent years designing the inside of the barn to turn it into a loft. She also helped the state mayor design their new office. Not many people have seen her ideas. Toby, however, couldn't help from noticing what she's been working on for the past few minutes._

" _What is that?" He asked looking up from his practice test._

 _Spencer quickly set her notebook face down so he couldn't see anything. Her cheeks turned a sheepish shade of red and she tried to play it cool with a playful smile._

" _You're supposed to be working on your test."_

" _Practice test," he corrected. "How am I supposed to focus on my practice test when you keep erasing whatever it is you've been working on and cursing quietly under your breath."_

 _She sighed, "it's just some stupid interior design I've been working on for the past couple days."_

" _Get out of here," he said, surprised. "I didn't know you did any of that creative stuff."_

" _Right," she said rolling her eyes. "Because why would Spencer Hastings aka stuck up snobby rich girl goody-goody be doing anything creative like this."_

" _That's not what i meant. I just didn't know you did interior design."_

 _She shrugged, "it's more of a hobby not a career choice. I actually redid the inside to my barn hopping I could turn it into a loft for myself. My parents are letting Melissa and Ian live in there until they find a place of their own. Even though we made a deal that if I maintained their standards while redoing the barn, i could move in there for the last two years of high school."_

" _Can I see what you've been working on."_

" _No," she shied away, picking up the sketch book and holding against her chest. "You'd think it's really bad."_

" _How do you know that? I could say it's the best thing I've ever seen."_

" _Now, I know that if I show you it you'll say that to be nice."_

" _Spencer," he smiled. "I'd never lie about building design. That goes against everything I stand by. I promise if I think it's good, I'll tell you."_

 _She twisted her lip," I don't know if I should let you see it. My friends don't even look at my stuff."_

" _I promise to be honest and tell you if it sucks," he joked. He turned serious again, "Please?"_

" _Okay," she faked a smile. She handed the sketch book out to him but when he reached for it, she pulled it right back laughing, "after you finish your practice test."_

" _Wow," he chuckled, picking his pencil back up. "You're mean."_

" _Yeah, well, you'll get used to it." Spencer closed her sketch book and checked her watch. "I forgot my Russian History book upstairs so I'm going to go grab that."_

 _She jumped off the stool and walked around Toby to head for the stairs. While passing him, she whispered, "and don't peek at my sketch book."_

 _It was like asking a child to not eat the bowl of candy. As soon as Spencer was out of sight, Toby kept staring at the cover of her sketch book. Whatever she had drawn inside was haunting him. He didn't even know what it was, but he just knew that it would be great. It's Spencer Hastings. Everything that woman does is great. Looking over his shoulder to double check the coast was clear, Toby picked up the sketch book and flipped through her book. He knew it was wrong to poke and pry, but he couldn't help himself. Just like Spencer couldn't help herself from poking around Jenna's bedroom. Maybe that's another thing Spencer and Toby have in common. Toby looked through some of Spencer's sketch's and couldn't stop smiling. Spencer really has an eye for design. She has a whole inside of a house drawn out in here. The only room that's missing is the garage. She designed a bathroom, a couple bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and a family room. She even started sketching a back patio. Seeing this inspired Toby to get a kick start on his own career of being a carpenter. He's no architect himself, but he knows enough to make a business for himself._

 **Back to Present**

That memory of them in Spencer's kitchen happened so long ago. Toby reminded Spencer of that memory and was shaken out of it by Spencer's hand coming up to swat him playfully in the back of his head. Shocked, Toby turned to look at her and playfully rubbed the back of his head.

"Ow, what was that for?" He asked, pretending like that actually hurt.

"I said no peeking."

"Well, I did peek and now it's a reality. Don't you think it's great because I do," he told her.

"Yeah," Spencer eyed the room. "It's beautiful but I don't understand. Why did you use my design on your house?"

He turned so he was fully facing her, "because Spencer. This house isn't just for me. I didn't even start building this house for my own use. I built it for you."

Spencer's mouth gaped and she looked at him in awe. Then suddenly it all clicked. Why Toby had been so secretive about why he was building the house. Why he chose to build it outside of Rosewood. Why he chose to use her interior design for the inside of the house. Overcome with emotions, tears started pouring out of her eyes. Her whole body was shaking and she couldn't believe…

"You were," she choked over her own words. "You built this house for me? W-why would you… I can't believe you did this for me. I-"

"I did it because I love you," he said. "I've had this planned for a long time. I've been working on the blueprints since our first anniversary. I've wanted this for so long."

"You wanted _this_ for so long. What is _this_ you wanted?"

"You," he told her. "And me. Us. I wanted us to last forever. I've never stopped loving you. I've been waiting a long time for this moment now."

Before she even had time to register what was happening next, Toby was getting down on one knee. She was still in shock from the confession about the house. Things finally registered when Toby took her hand and looked at her with those soft baby blue eyes. Spencer sucked in a deep breath and let him speak.

"Spencer you know how much you mean to me and you know how much I I love you. Since that first day, I knew you'd be something to me. At the exact moment I couldn't pin-point it, but I know I was right all along about you. You were meant to mean something to me. I just never imagined you'd mean this much to me. You're like that dream a lot of people have. You know the one where it's peaceful and feels so real. Right when you get to the good part, you wake up. Now, I finally got to the good part. I came out of a nightmare and woke up to my dream. You. The first time I kissed you, I knew that you were someone I never want to let go of. When I first told you I loved you, that was it for me. You were all I saw in my future. The only one I wanted in my future. The only one I wanted then. The only one I want now. And the only one I want to hold forever. I realize how sappy this is, but I can't help it. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life waking up to my dream."

"Oh my god," she let out a sob when he showed her the white gold band ring with a diamond in the middle.

"Will you let me kick your ass at scrabble for the rest of our lives?" He finished.

Spencer let out a sound that sounded like a mix between a laugh and a sob. Finally, after taking all of this in. After taking in everything Toby has done for her. Spencer nodded enthusiastically and smiled.

"Yes."

Toby let out a sigh he had been holding in since the moment they pulled up in the driveway. He took the ring out of the box and slipped it on Spencer's finger. The second the ring was on, Spencer cupped her hands around his face and pulled him up on his feet. Their foreheads touched and they smiled at each other lovingly. She brushed her hand against his slightly scrubby cheek and kissed him. She kissed him like he was her life support. And he is. After a few blissful minutes of kissing, she pulled back slightly to finally speak, a small smile on her face.

"For the record," her voice was breathy. "That was a yes to the proposal not you kicking my ass at scrabble for the rest of our lives. In fact, I vow to never let you beat me at scrabble ever again. I love you, but for now on, your ass is toast when it comes to scrabble."

"Oh-okay," he held her waist, smiling. "We'll see about that."

"Yes," she let her lips hover over his. "We will."

When Toby leaned down to kiss Spencer, she playfully pulled back and said, "I don't think so. You can kiss me after you tell me you love me."

He rolled his eyes playfully, "you're so mean."

She nudged his nose with her own nose, "yeah, you should be used to it by now."

* * *

 **The end! Thanks so much for checking this out. Hope you enjoyed it and if you did, please share in the reviews your favorite parts.**


End file.
